The present invention relates to termination, connection and splicing systems for telecommunications cables.
Termination, connection and splicing systems are known in the field of telecommunications. In the recent past, there has been an explosive growth of demand for additional telecommunications paths and bandwidth. While the demand for such resources has grown, the space available to install the systems providing these resources has not. Thus, greater capabilities are being demanded which must be provided within the same physical space. This growth in demand has in some cases meant that previously adequate telecommunications installations have become overloaded. To use the same physical space for the installation of new telecommunication systems, higher density termination, connection, and splicing equipment has become apparent.
In addition, in developing regions of the world, many of the facilities were not designed with dedicated space such as is required by modern telecommunications equipment. To serve these new and emerging markets, a product which provides high density and which combines as many of the required functions into a single piece of equipment is highly desirable.
Existing technology available or known provides termination and connection in a single panel but not at a sufficiently high density to address the growing need for telecommunications growth. Also, current technology splicing products are offered in a separate cabinet or panel from the termination and connection products.
Further development in telecommunications termination, connection and splicing systems is desired.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a termination and cross-connect system including two cable connector bulkheads within a single cabinet. Cable management spools and guides within the cabinet support the cables within the cabinet. A rear cable opening for receiving cables, and openings and guides for the cross-connect cables exiting the cabinet are also provided. A first bulkhead for the termination and cross-connection of telecommunications cables is pivotally mounted at the front of the cabinet and swings open to provide access to a second bulkhead. Cable management devices are mounted to the first bulkhead for cables on both sides of the first bulkhead and these devices move with the first bulkhead as it moves between open and closed positions. The second bulkhead also has cable management devices for directing cables to and from the bulkhead.
A further aspect of the invention relates to splicing and high-density termination and cross-connect functions within the same system. The termination and cross-connect function are handled in a first cabinet with two bulkheads as described above. A second cabinet in the same system provides a rear cable access and cable management devices for managing the incoming and outgoing cables within the cabinet. The second cabinet has a plurality of cable splice tray storage locations for storing splice trays used to splice telecommunications cables. The first and second cabinets preferably have the same footprint and can be mounted with the first cabinet vertically above the second cabinet.
A variety of advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description that follows and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. It is understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.